Getting Over The Fear
by sammy169
Summary: After Phil came along and changed her mom, Bella Swan descovers her passions, surfing and skateing. But when Forks is the place she calls home and her past comes to bite her in the side, she really finds out what fear means. All Human, full summary inside
1. waving goodbye to Cali

A/N Yes, another one. Sigh this is getting out of hand I know but I just had to write this. I swear I will focus on these stories and write no more for a while. Anyway, full summary ahead.

After Renee marries Phil Bella is suddenly not all that important. When Bella loses her mom and best friend she discovers herself and her passions. Surfing and skating. Seen as Phil hates Bella and Renee goes along with everything he says, Bella is sent to Forks to get out of the way. But a certain family change that curse into a blessing.

On to chapter one then... ^^

Chapter one, Waving goodbye to Cali.

I woke to the familiar feeling of sunlight warming my skin through the glass of my room, ok so it's a green house in the main houses grounds. But it's mine and I love it.

It made me sad to think that this was going to be my last day in Cali but then again I couldn't wait to get away from Phil. He was a horrible step farther. I mean I guess it could have been worse, he could have hit me or touched me and I guess he didn't. He wasn't a drunk or a drug addict, just a jerk. Pushing me out of my mom's life as if I was never there at all. But don't go thinking that my mom is saint in all this. She was a willing participant so to speak.

My mom didn't care that I had lost my mom. She just gave me a huge allowance and expected me to show up for a couple of days every few months. That suited me just fine. I had surf contests and skate contests. And don't forget my band of merry men. There are six of us altogether. Scattered all over the world. We all surf or skate, or both. How did we meet? In Hawaii. I was thirteen, thirteen and I was jet setting around the world on my own, leaving messages with my mom's P.A. It was ridiculous but it really isn't as bad as you might think. I was mature and street smart. So there I was in Hawaii, surfing my days away when I met the guys.

They were stood on the beach watching me. I had noticed when I was out there and decided to confront them.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. Then again you've been there so long a photo would have disintegrated by now." They laughed a little before a girl maybe a year older than me outstretched her hand.

"Hey, I'm Sasha. You have some skills." I shook her hand and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm Bella. Really though can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can actually. You can tell us your story."

"My story?"

"Yeah, you don't get to be wandering the beaches of Hawaii on your own unless you have a story. Don't worry, we have one too, we won't rat you out. If the story's good enough."I was suspicious, I knew the authorities would take me away from this life I had worked so hard for if they knew what was going on. "How about we tell you ours first?"

"I think I would prefer that." They nodded and a tall blonde haired boy stepped forward. He was older, sixteen at least.

"Hello, I am Thomas. You can come back to the bar I work in if you like? It's a couple of miles along the coast. A storm is meant to be coming in tonight and that spot under the palms won't give you much cover. As lovely as it is to watch the stars." I blushed as I figured out they had been watching me, and hadn't set the cops on me. Not yet anyway.

"Sure. But if you murder me so help me God I will come back to life and chop your balls off." What? I have always said things as they are. Never said I didn't.

"Ha, ok. Scouts honour." I nodded and ran to get my bags from my little hiding place in the palms.

Turns out they didn't murder me. They were just like me. Trying to get away from their lives back home. The bar they took me too was their home as well as job when they were here.

The following year we bought The Van. A old V.W that we managed to hook up to the electric and plumbing of the bar. The owners of the bar, Jessie and Mary were like parents to us. The Van became my home away from Cali. Of course none of us stayed there on a permanent basis but there was always at least one of us there. And all of us came for the bar's surf comp. Without fail. And we all kept in contact at all times. The Van had a phone that none of us were ever there to answer but it was a good way to find out who was there. You just record the message with your name and whoever else is there. Pretty simple really. Oh and face book came in handy for that too. We were one big happy family.

So my life was good. I surfed all the greatest beaches around the world and skated all the best parks. From L.A to Newquay, Hawaii to, to Scotland. More on that whole crap fest later.

So there I was, seventeen and living my dream, well almost. I had managed to stay out of the authorities eyes. Out of the school system and only had a few run ins with Phil in the past two years.

Then came Phil's birthday. The one event a year my mom insisted I was home for. She didn't care about my birthday. I didn't mind though, I spent it at the Van. Me and Phil had a major bust up, then he demanded I was sent to live with my farther. That I really didn't care about. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before. I loved my freedom but it would be nice to have someone call me once in a while to check I was alive, to make sure I was ok. To worry when they couldn't reach me.

What did hurt though was that my mother didn't say anything. No I'll miss you. No telling Phil to shove it, I was her daughter. She just agreed and made the call.

Oh and that isn't even the worst part.

"But mom, what about my friends here? My freedom? This isn't fair! I'm your little girl! We were best friends before he came along!" I begged. Phil had gone out with the guys and left my mom unattended for once.

" I'll still be putting money in your account, you should be a little more appreciative."

I was speechless. I had opened up to her for the first time in years and her solution? To shove a wad of cash in my direction and to run along.

"Well, thank you Renee. I think I might go pack now." I stood and walked out the room.

I forced myself out of bed. I had four hours before I had to head to the airport. I was not going to be seen off. They had a gala to attend.

I hopped in the shower, threw on a bikini and a pair of board shorts, then grabbed my skate board and surf board and put them on or in my car. I first went to the skate park. As soon as I got into the bowls I was attacked by all my friends, hugging me and high fiving me. The girls and James cried. James is gay, not that all gay people are camp, take Zack for an example, he never cries and is one of the manliest men I know. But James is. The boys and tougher girls just looked sad and promised to keep in touch. I knew they would and so I managed to only cry a little.

After spending exactly two hours there I headed to the beach, where I went through the whole thing again. After my two hours there I went to the airport. My stuff had already been shipped to my dad's place and I just had a little hand luggage plus my boards. I waved goodbye to my leaving party and to Cali. For the last time.

I got on the plane and couldn't help feeling like I was going home. I hadn't felt that about a place where one of my parents had been for a very long time. I liked it.

A/N Good, bad, or ugly I would love to know what you think. I understand this was a rather confusing chapter but it will get better. I swear. I just wanted to explain some stuff, you know?

Lots Of Love,

Sammy ^^

XxX


	2. The Unfimiliar Sound Of Rain On Glass

A/N Haven't even posted the first chapter yet but hey, I didn't want to end up leaving people with a huge wait for this one. That's if anyone is reading it. XD!

Chapter Two, The Unfamiliar Sound Of Rain On Glass.

We were almost at the tiny airport of Forks. I couldn't keep my eyes off the ocean. Ok, so the waves weren't as good as Cali but they were not bad in any way possible. I couldn't help smiling when the thought that I could be out there in like an hour came too me. I was like this whenever I was near the sea.

For the first time ever I had a blood relative waiting for me in the airport. I could tell Charlie was nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs and couldn't keep still. He smiled slightly when He saw me and I grinned back.

"Dad!" I shouted before dropping my bag and running to give Charlie a hug. He chuckled and it was like the other times I had been to see him. I went back for my bag and walked the whole ten meters to baggage claim. My stuff was there and soon we were in Charlie's cruiser heading for home. Yes, Charlie is a cop. No more ditching school for me then. Damn.

We went through all the formalities and had dinner. I went to bed to catch a good night's sleep before, gulp, school, the next day. I hadn't been to school in seven years. Since I was ten. I was flying my way around the world at twelve for crying out loud. I did study and stuff though. And Whenever I was at the Van, Jessie and Mary insisted that they teach me and we would spend hours sat studying. I just hoped I wasn't THAT far behind.

I woke to the unfamiliar sound of rain drops hitting glass and for a moment I wondered why I was been woken by rain and not sunshine. Then I remembered I was in Forks, Washington. Home of the rain cloud and rain. Great. I looked at my clock and swore under my breath. I had ten minutes to get to school.

I put on a bikini under a pair of skinny jeans and Roxy shirt. I grabbed my new wet suite and both boards before throwing them in my new truck Charlie had bought me. I then decided it was absolutely freezing so ran back inside and pulled on my No Worries hoodie from Newquay.

I sped as much as my truck would allow and, amazingly made it to school on time. Although I hadn't had a shower. Or breakfast. Or my morning caffeine boost. I was still sleepy and hadn't even had time to stretch out the sleep knots from my bones.

After making sure my boards were covered I ran to the office and made it through the door just as the bell rang.

"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan. The chief's daughter. Welcome to Forks High School. I have your time table and school map right here. Oh and you need to get this signed by all of your teachers today." I smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and handed me the sheets of paper and I tried to figure out where my first period was.

For a tiny school there sure are a lot of stair cases. I mean there is this one block that has a front staircase, a back one and two in the middle! Who needs that many? After ten minutes of wandering I finally found my room. English, room 14B.

I knocked gingerly before stepping into the room.

"There is no point knocking if you are going to come in before getting an answer." Snapped the teacher. I held my tong from the comeback that was begging to be free.

"I'm sorry. I'm Bella Swan. The new girl."

"Oh well done!" She said sarcastically.

"Thank you." I couldn't stop myself, it was like word vomit.

"Looks like we have a smart ass in the class. Go sit down. I don't expect tardiness again Swan, you understand?"

"I understand, Miss Hill." I looked round and the only available seat was next to a small girl with jet black hair. She wasn't smirking at me like the others. Just smiling at me and waving frantically. I smiled back and went to go sit next to her. I tripped over that pesky air again though and stumbled. The whole class laughed. How come I can pretty much float like a dancer when I have a precariously balanced board under me but my two own feet on solid ground are like death traps??

I sat down and instantly had a note shoved in front of me.

_Hey, I'm Alice! You must be Bella, it's nice to meet you! I've seen you on T.V._

I blushed, I was sure no one would recognise me from the comps and brief brushes with fame I'd had.

**Hey Alice. I haven't been on all that much.**

_Are you kidding?!? You are THE up and coming woman surfer!! And my brother made me watch the Skate board take out episode like ten times!! I can't believe you have actually met Bam Magira! That is so cool! When Emmett first heard a Isabella Swan was coming to school he obsessed for weeks! We finally convinced him that it surly wasn't you, I mean you used to live in Cali and absolutely loved it there!! _

**Thanks! I'm not all that great though... And yeah Bam is pretty cool! I can't take all the credit for the Skate board Take Out. Ryan Dunn helped make it more dangerous, I mean, 'fun' XD!! Yeah I do love Cali but it was time for a change. Besides I'm still going to travel back there like all the time to see my friends and stuff. **

_Cool! You totally have to sit with us at lunch!! My siblings would be so excited to meet you. _

I smiled at the thought of not eating alone on the first day, I was pretty worried about that.

**Thanks! What do you have before lunch?**

_Math, ugh!! DX _

**Lol, well I have study hall so I'll just see you in there. **

_How about we hang out at break! You could meet the rest of the guys! _

**Sounds cool. Break's after next period right? I have Chem. **

_Ok, I'll meet you outside the room at the end!! We best stop there is only so long we can get away with this for XP _ I nodded and Alice slipped the note in her bag.

The lesson seemed to drag on forever and I couldn't help but wonder why all those preppy sluts back in Cali were excited to go to school. Then I thought, well it must be the between lesson quickie in the janitors closet. Eww.

After Chem. finally came to an end I practically sprinted from the room. I had gone through the worst hour of my life. Some bitch just sat next to me and talked me to death. Giving me her views on each and every person in school. I had to put my foot down in the end.

"And OMG! The Cullens! They act so, like, high and mighty. They are such snobs! Rose is a supper bitch and Alice is so slaggy! Not even lying! They are all like so totally hooking up! And they are like siblings! Ok so they're adopted but still they live in the same house and they probably like fuck every night and the guys are just so gorgeous and those two bitches are so not worthy! They probably shagged the whole football team!" I'd had enough, I was pretty sure she was talking about Alice from English class.

"OMG! You are like such a bitch!" I imitated her nasally voice pretty well I think! "I so like totally don't care what you like think! Now please get the, like, fuck away from me." I turned and saw that Alice was stood next to the door glaring at Jessica.

"Like you can talk Stanley! How many times have you come on to Jazz and Emmett and Edward now? Oh and you do remember that time I saw you come out of the boys locker room right? With total sex hair, followed by Mike. And Tyler. AND Eric??? All three of them trying to straighten out their clothes?"

"Burn!" I yelled and held out my finger to Alice. She touched it and we both laughed as Jessica huffed and stomped away.

"Bella, that was awesome! You so put that bitch in her place. Thanks for sticking up for me and my family."

"That's cool. I have had to deal with my fair share of bitches. So what do you actually do at break." Alice looked at me like a second head had randomly popped out of my neck and started singing the English national anthem.

"Well, probably the same thing as you did back at your old school."

"Yeah, course. No, yeah, I used to just go hang and ok so the last time I was in school was when I was ten."

"What?! That was what? SEVEN years ago??" She gaped.

"Yeah. Well I was busy, surfing and skating and.... stuff!" I tried to defend myself.

"Well didn't your mom make you go?"

"Ha! Yeah right! She was too busy acting like a posh snob to care about me. I hate her. In the past seven years I have seen her for about six months. I worked it out the other day. The day when my step dad made my mom kick me out. Not that I spent that much time there anyway."

"You shouldn't talk like that. She might be gone someday and you'll never get her back."

"Oh, God Alice I didn't think. I'm sorry. But you don't get it." She looked so mad at me. "Look let me explain! I'll start with the thing that just tipped me over the edge." I could tell she was moments away from walking away. Or hitting me. "They had just arranged for me to come and live with my dad and Phil had gone out for a night with the guys and I told my mom that I didn't want to leave. I opened up to her and told her I was her daughter, that we were best friends until he came along. You know what she did? She told me that she would still be putting a small fortune in my bank each week and told me to be more grateful. I tell her how I feel and she shoves some money at me and ships me off to my dad's. And that's not the worst part." I was on a role and nothing was going to stop me.

I lifted my shirt and showed her the horrific scars. She gasped.

"Yeah. When it happened, she flew out to Hawaii and, and, and she screamed at me. Not for getting hurt, not the way a parent might if they are upset and need to let you know they care and don't know any other way of doing so without shouting about how worried they were. No, she yelled at me, saying that I was a selfish cow. That if I had died she would lose her reputation. My health was not mentioned once. Not once. Never did she say, 'sweetie! Are you ok? I was so worried, I caught the first flight I could.'. The last time she said she loved me was six years ago, six." The tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't keep talking.

Alice wrapped her arms around me and cried with me. After a few minutes we both managed to pull ourselves together and we went to meet the others. Thank God no one had seen my little breakdown.

"Hey Bella?" I knew what was coming but played ignorant anyway.

"Yeah?"

"How, how did you get that scar? If you don't mind me asking? It looks kind of like, no it can't it's probably just surgery or something. Or a car crash or." I cut her off.

"A great white off the coast of Hawaii." She gasped.

"Oh my." I cut her off again.

"Can we not? There's only so much crap I can get off my chest at once." She smiled at me and nodded. I had a friend I had off loaded my crap onto. Go me.

Alice linked her arm threw mine and started talking about some sale going on next week. As if we hadn't just had a heart to heart. Gotta love Alice.

A/N Please take a few minutes to drop me a review! Bella's secrets revealed, soon I swear it!

Lots Of Love,

Sammy ^^

XxX 


	3. Bitches and Bitches with Good Intentions

A/N So here I am again, slaving over my laptop to produce a kickass chapter... I don't particularly mind though. I enjoy writing! Onwards!

No, I don't own Twilight. Now shut up about it before I cry...

Chapter Three, Bitches and Bitches with good intentions.

"So that is all you need to know about us! Well that's all I can tell you without spilling someone else's secrets." I nodded and smiled. Alice had just finished explaining the group dynamics to me and I felt a little happier at meeting them than I had been.

"I understand." Alice squealed and yanked me forward at a run towards a group of extremely beautiful people.

"Hey guys!" Alice yelled at them. " This is Bella! Be nice she just put that bitch Jessica in her place for us." I smirked.

"Honestly, the pleasure was all mine."

"You are Bella Swan from the T.V" Said Emmett calmly. That was before he squealed like a girl and tackled me to the ground like a tank. "You are so awesome!" I laughed.

"Thank you. Can't breathe!" He got off me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm Emmett by the way."

"I figured. Alice told me all about you guys. It's really nice to meet you." They all smiled apart from the blonde busty one. Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Alice, why didn't you ask us if it was ok to invite her to hang with us?" Snapped Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"If it's such a big deal I can leave. You know if you need to hold a meeting to discuss the possibility of me hanging with you. Then of course the invitations need to be hand selected and printed. See you guys. Bye Alice, thanks for saving me from the bitch." I did a half ass wave and headed for my truck. I could hear everyone either yelling at Rosalie or taking the piss, saying how I told her and all.

I uncovered my boards and took out my skateboard before replacing the sheet of plastic. I threw it to the ground a shivered at the amazing sound it made. I dumped my bags and coat before taking a run up and jumping on my board, causing it to propel forward. I did a few tricks and was so focused on trying to perfect a move I'd been working on I didn't notice I was attracting an audience.

"Woo! Go Bella!" Yelled Emmett. The sound shocked me and I didn't quite land my move. It had been flawless till that point, hence the go Bella.

"Thanks Emmett. Although could you have waited for me to land it?" He smirked.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." I laughed and glanced around at the group of on lookers. I immediately saw my first problem. Rosalie was stood with her arms firmly pressed to her chest, glaring at me. Obviously pissed I had taken her lime light.

"Oh calm down princess, you can have you limelight back now if you want." She sneered.

"Oh don't worry, you never really took it away."

"Cat fight!" Some perverted guy yelled. "IN BIKINIS! IN THE MUD!" I spun round to the perv and glared.

"If you want porn go find it on the internet. I'm not a slag! I don't think Rosalie is either so piss off!" I growled out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Crowley. Now if you're not gone from my line of sight in three seconds I will personally castrate you." He gulped and turned away quickly. I laughed and shook my head.

"That was awesome. I've only met three other girls who can actually hold their own against man whores like him." Smirked Rosalie. I grinned back.

"Thanks, same here. Then again I only see the kind of girls who hang around the beach wearing shoelaces to try and attract guys attention. That and the type who just roll over like a god damn dog coz they're afraid the guys won't let them surf or skate at their local spot."

"So you're friends now?" Asked Jasper warily.

"Yep. We're the same kind of person. Bitches but..." Rose was struggling to find the right way to word it. So I stepped in.

"With good intentions."

"Exactly!" After that we all fell into an easy conversation. We talked about all sorts, just keeping the conversation light hearted. I was thankful for that.

"What do you have after break Bella?" Asked Alice.

"Biology. I'm taking triple science. I don't know so don't ask why... I think my dad thinks I'm some school whiz, that was why I was able to miss so much school." I laughed. "I don't plan to correct him on that until I have to."

"I have Biology next. You can, err, sit with me if you like." Stuttered Edward. Looking hopeful. He looked like a Greek god of hotness. And that is saying something considering all the time I had spent with guys that were constantly toned and shirtless.

"Sure." The others were laughing and I was more than a little confused.

"You best get there now then, otherwise one of the resident tramps will have already set up her spot next to your seat Edward." He grimaced at Emmett's words and I smirked.

"So I'm a blockade really? To stop the sluts drooling over you?" I teased.

"NO! Although it really is a nice side effect of my invitation." He threw a crooked grin my way and my knees almost gave way.

"I don't mind. Thanks for asking me. Nice to know I don't have to listen to some jealous cow bitch about the lucky girl that got the spot beside you. They'll be gossiping about me instead." I smiled brightly.

"Oh don't worry about that. They already are. It's not often the small town of Forks gets new meat. The vultures are circling, just waiting for you to slip up."

"Well I don't intend to screw this up so their horrid freaky wings will soon get tired." The bell sounded and even though we were a good way away from the building it rang out loud and clear. A lot like a jail siren to call the inmates back in. I had never felt so trapped in my whole damn life. I hated school.

Edward's P.O.V

This girl was amazing. She hadn't once made some attempt to seduce me or acted so shy around me I couldn't hold a reasonable conversation. Not that we had really talked much at break. I was too busy looking at her if I'm honest.

After the little misunderstanding with Rose things went a lot better. I was happy that we had at least one lesson together, even more happy that lesson was Biology. That was when the witches really did descend. In that class I had to fight off Tanya, Jessica AND Lauren. All at the same freaking time. Not fun.

"Come on Bella, we best get to Biology." Jasper smirked at me. I usually delayed going to this class for the longest amount of time possible.

"OK. So what's the teacher like?" I smiled as we all went our separate ways, leaving me and Bella alone.

"Mr Banner is ok I guess. Never helped me fend off the scavengers though." She laughed. Not one of those girly fake laughs that make you cringe, just a proper laugh. Sounded like bells actually. "Just your regular teacher." I shrugged.

"Oh, well as long as I don't have to sit next to one of those bitches he's ok with me."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I don't know where that protectiveness came from but it was strong and shocked me a lot more than a little bit.

"I don't need protecting. Besides, I think I'm the blockade today, right?" She nudged my side playfully. I shook my head and followed after her, ran into her actually after she stopped dead in front of me. "Why are you following me? I don't have a clue where we are going!" WE both laughed and chatted until we finally made it to Biology.

"Ugh." I sighed. "They got here quickly today..." Bella smirked beside me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She used my own words on me from earlier before pushing the door open and walking straight for the group of girls fighting over the seat. They didn't even notice her until she slipped past them into the seat. They all turned to glare at her.

"Oh hey girls! I'm Bella. Nice to meet you!" She said in this high fake voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're like, doing!" Snarled Tanya. She was like the head bitch.

"Sweetie, just coz you swear doesn't mean you're gangster."

"I aint trying to be!" Bella just laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah. So the gold Nikes, stance that is just begging for a fight and those ridiculous rings with the word 'Gangsta' on are just you naturally?" She asked. Tanya blushed a horrid shade of red and stormed away, followed by her two cronies.

"Wow." Was all I said as I sat down. "Way to show her up in front of her followers." She just blushed slightly. A beautiful shade of red, nothing like Tanya.

"Is it bad that I enjoyed that?" She asked me quietly. I laughed loudly, making the three bitches glare in our direction.

"Nah, I would have done that years ago if I was a girl." She looked at me quizzically. "Well I can't really go around making girls cry. Or putting them in their place. Or whatever."

"Why the hell not?! I do it to guys all the time, and god knows how many guys have tried to do it to me. The key word there being tried."

"Yeah well you must have met a few asses in your time. I was taught manners." She laughed.

"Fair enough. So who were those bitches? I know that one there, the one that's looking at her nails and sticking her chest out at you, is Jessica. But who are those other two delightful women?" She finished off in a mock English accent.

"That's Tanya and Lauren. They aren't delightful at all. In fact they make me rather sick." She snorted slightly and her hand flew to her face as her eyes widened. We both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Do you two have something you wish to share with the class?" Asked Mr. Banner in a no nonsense voice.

"No sir." We both mumbled, trying to0 stop our laughter.

"Good, I can get on with teaching my lesson then?" We both nodded and stayed silent for about fifteen minutes until we were set our work. Just some fairly simple questions from the text book. A piece of paper was subtly pushed onto my book.

B- Sorry I got us in trouble =p

E-NO big deal... I don't get in trouble enough ;P _there I go with the flirting again..._

B-Lol. Still... this way is a lot more fun. More danger of being caught! XD

E- So, you been surfing here yet? The break's not half bad.

B- You surf??!!?? And no I haven't really had a chance. I'm going to find a good spot straight after school though... Join me?

E-Yeah I do... And I'd love to. I have to go pick up my shit first though...

B- Cool. Show me some good spots?? _She seemed to hesitate before snatching the paper back and scribbling something else down. _Strange question but, is the water murky?

E- I've never really noticed. I mean it isn't like the ocean you're probably used to in Cali and Hawaii...

B- Kay.

From that I could tell the conversation was over. That and the fact Bella was staring out the window, frowning slightly. A few minutes later and I was still staring at her when she shivered and glared down at the blank paper in front of her.

She picked up her pen and began scrawling the answers down. Like she was taking her anger out on the paper. Probably the table underneath too.

I didn't know what had changed her mood from happy and care free to confused and angry, but I decided I would find out. If it was the last thing I did I would at least find out, and then I would try to help.

Why? Coz I'm just kind like that...

A/N Ok so a few hours ago I had three thousand words of shit that was at the time called chapter three of Getting Over The Fear. Then I deleted it all and started again. That was what the wait was all about...


	4. Murky Water

A/N This story doesn't seem to be doing as well as my others but I won't stop... Just wondering what I'm doing wrong... Anyway, enough depressing crap. On with the show!

TWILIGHT IS MINE!!! Oh, wait, it was just a butterfly. Damn.

Chapter Four, Murky Waters.

Bella's P.O.V

My fear made me mad at myself for being scared. I thought I was over this. I thought I'd moved on. Apparently not.

As I sat in Biology I could feel my heart rate pick up as I thought of the possible murky water. The panic began to set in, the despair. My chest got tight and the air in the room seemed to get thicker. I placed my pen down gently. Edward was still working quietly and I didn't want to alert him to my small panic attack.

I took some deep breaths and forced the bad thoughts and images from my mind. Replacing them with thoughts of me and my friends sat around on a beach at night, talking and laughing. Not a care in the world.

I slowly calmed down enough to start working again. The work we'd been set was surprisingly easy... Even I could do and I hadn't been in the official educational system for years. Or maybe Mary had done a better job at keeping me up to speed than I thought.

"You ok now?" Whispered Edward. So he had noticed.

"Nothing was not ok in the first place." I lied, not looking at him for fear my eyes would give me away.

"Yeah. Ok. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." I sighed in relief. "But you should know, my dad's a doctor and I know a panic attack when I see one. And I will find out what caused it." The burning look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying. And that terrified me. I like to keep myself to myself.

"Fine. But I must warn you, I don't crack easily." He shrugged.

"So how you finding the work?" He asked. "Different from Cali?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been to school since I was ten!" He gaped at me. "What? You didn't ask my history so I didn't tell you..." I shrugged and looked down at my page.

"So what's your history?" He asked after a moment.

"I don't just go telling my life story to people I have only just met you know."

"Fair enough."

The bell rang out, signalling the end of class. I turned to Edward and asked what he had next.

"Study hall, it's great, you can just disappear for an hour. If you know where the right places are that is."

"I have study hall too! You want to tell me which way I need to go?"

"I'll go one better and walk you there myself!" He smirked at me and held out his arm for me to link onto. I blushed slightly and linked my arm with his.

"So what am I supposed to do in study hall?" I asked, trying to ignore the stares and glares I was getting from guys and jealous girls.

"Well, I guess you're supposed to study and do homework and crap but no one ever does. Just chill and relax. I'll show you the corner I sit it. I've never been found there once." He looked very smug t the fact and I couldn't help the short giggle that escaped my lips. "Oh you think it's funny? I take my secret spot very seriously Bella." He glared at me playfully before unlinking our arms and grabbing me hand. He sped up and pulled me along, acting like he was on a top secret mission. That just made me laugh harder.

"Slow down, I'm clumsy and fall lots you know! Speed doesn't help that!" I shouted at him and we left the building and began hurting across the yard to the other B building. He stopped suddenly and turned to me slowly.

"That makes no sense."

"Watch." I let go of his hand and started walking along at a medium speed, the surface was flat and not all that slippery. Needless to say I was on my butt in ten seconds.

"Wow, you have got crappy walking skills huh?" I nodded.

"Sad but true. So can we slow down a little bit please?" He laughed and got this little mischievous glint in his eye.

He moved towards me slowly, arms outstretched. My eyes widened when I realised he was going to try and pick me up and carry me to study hall. I started to walk back until he ran at me. I spun round and started to sprint. Not fast enough though as soon I was being thrown onto Edward's back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold, and wrapped my legs firmly around his hips. He grabbed my thighs and ran, laughing at me the whole way.

"See, I didn't even drop you!" He exclaimed once we reached the steps leading to B building. I just glared at him before hitting him in the chest.

"You say that as if you thought you would drop me. I swear to God if you had dropped me I would have, have, have oh I don't know but it would be harmful and humiliating." He smirked.

"Good thing I didn't drop you then. Come on, we're going to be late."

"I wonder whose fault that is." I murmured under my breath, he must have heard though as he laughed before grabbing my hand again and pulling my through the doors and down the hallway.

"This way." He said quietly when we reached the library. He glanced round to make sure that no one was looking. We wove through the book shelves to the very back.

Turning sideways he squeezed through a small gap between the wall and a bookcase, gesturing me to follow him. It was all extremely secretive and I couldn't help glancing round before I followed him through the small entranceway.

The small hide out in the bookshelves was amazing. A collection of beanbags sat in the corner where two solid walls met, a small window was above the comfy seats and cast a pale glow to the place, seen as not much light from the rest of the room could get in. There wasn't much else there but it didn't feel like it needed anything else.

"wow." I gasped.

"I know. I made it this way about a year back. No one noticed when I pushed that bookcase back slightly and moved a few bean bags inside." He dumped his bag down and sat on one of the bean bags, patting the one next to him for me to do the same.

"So no one noticed that a small square of library went missing?" I asked.

"Nope. These bookshelves are full of the classics and no one reads them so they have no reason to come back here. The rest of the back half of the library is pretty on show so there really is no reason to come back here what-so-ever. I am so not complaining about that either." I smirked.

"Me neither. How does no one in this school not like the classics? I love them!"

"Me too, that's why I chose this spot instead of the other side of the library, by the normal fiction section." It was amazing what we had in common. We both surfed, we both liked the classics and we both had around the same taste in music, as I found out when we swapped IPods to listen to in study hall. Although we did bash heads a few times over a few bands and albums.

"There is no way that Fall Out Boy 'Sold Out'" I said. "I actually quite like the Folie a Deux album."

"Whatever. It still doesn't compare to From Under The Cork Tree."

"I agree. I'm just saying they didn't deserve all the crap they got for Folie a Deux."

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree."

"Fine. Now I'm hungry, how long before lunch?" I expected him to say at least half an hour.

"Five minutes."

"How time flies when having fun." I said cheekily. I was never one for flirting but, well, he brought out the flirtatious side in me.

Edward's P.O.V

God she was killing me with her flirting. And you know what? I didn't mind in the slightest. Not only was she beautiful but she was an amazing person as well. And she was a surfer. Besides, she didn't flirt with me the whole time we were together, we managed to have good conversations in between as well.

We waited an extra few minutes when the bell had gone to make sure we wouldn't be spotted leaving my secret spot.

"Come on, you don't want to be too late getting to the canteen or you'll be in line for the full lunch hour."

"Huh? I'm not allowed of sight to get a coffee or something?"She asked in horror. I laughed.

"No, you probably wouldn't come back."

"What if I promised I would?"

"You can coffee from the canteen if you're that desperate." I didn't see the big fuss about coffee, Rose was the same. Guess it's just a girl thing.

"Yeah but I can't surf on site! I mean I know the puddles are big enough but there is no tide Edward! No waves!"

"You wouldn't have many rides even if you could get off site." I said, hoping to reason with her.

"Yeah but still. I just want to see the water anyway." There she went with the whole water thing again. I was still trying to figure out what she had meant earlier by that question. I felt it was a touchy subject though and didn't want to ask. "THE WOODS!" She cried suddenly. As if they were the answer to the world's problems.

"What about them?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I can go through the woods at the back of the school to the sea. I can see how long it'll take too. See if it's worth the trip at lunch times. Tell Alice thanks for the offer to sit with you guys and that if the offers still open I'd love to sit with you tomorrow."

"I'll ring her." She looked at me questioningly. "You didn't think I'd let you go in those woods by yourself did you? Hell no. I'm coming too." She shrugged.

"OK, but we could be a little late for next lesson. I shrugged back at her.

"I must say I don't really care all that much." She grinned at me and we hurried out of B building and to the playing fields at the back of school.

"Hey Alice. Me and Bella are going to go check out how long it takes to get to the nearest surf spot. We should be back before next lesson. Bella just wanted me to tell you."

"Oh, ok! Tell Bella I said hi and that I'll see her next period. We have the same lesson, I checked on the system!" I could just see her little criminal grin in my mind's eye. It was freaky.

"OK, see you later sis. Bye."

"Bye, Edward!" We hung up and I passed on the message from Alice.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to a suitable surf spot and then another five making our way down safely.

"So I think I could get a surf board down there. You?" I asked as we got down the final stretch.

"Course! Easy! I'm going to go look at the water. Be back in a minute." She started jogging towards the edge and I ran after her, hoping to get an idea of why she was so obsessed with the water.

She stopped at the edge and looked out across the water, squinting. She eventually sighed and turned back inland. Shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The waters a little murky. Not majorly though, I'm not too worried about that. But the water gets a little darker about thirty feet in. Then even darker a little way after that. What I'm saying is there could be a drop off at the first dark line. I'll have to go get some geographic maps from somewhere."

"Does it matter if there is a drop off? Or if the waters a little murky?" I tried to be gentle, something obviously bothered her about all these things and I didn't want to be the jerk that made fun of that.

"Yes. Sharks hunt in murky water, they also hang out by drop offs. And by river mouths after a heavy rain fall. Do you know if any rivers join the sea near here?"

"Sharks?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, sharks. Particularly tiger sharks, bull sharks, oceanic whitetip and, and great whites."

"Bella? Has something happened to you?" I asked quietly.

"God, two people in one freaking day. It's not the first thing I usually tell a person I've just met. Hi, I'm Bella Swan and guess what?! I was shark bait!! Yeah, coz that really goes down well." She took a deep breath before lifting her shirt up a little. Uncovering a scar in the shape of a crescent moon, over her hip, stomach and disappearing into her jeans. I gasped.

"I know. It's horrible. But I'm not ashamed. A little embarrassed for my stupidity of course but, not really ashamed."

"How did it happen?" I asked before my brain filter could stop me.

"I was in Hawaii and there'd been this storm. The waves were amazing and they were just too good to resist. The thought of a shark attack did cross my mind but... The nearest river mouth was a good ten miles away. It never happens to you, you know? You hear about stuff on the news and you just think, poor them, but it'll never happen to me. I'll never be caught out in a hurricane, I'll never get a rare disease that can't be cured. I'll never get attacked by a great white shark off the coast of Hawaii.

Well it did. The water was murky but the waves were just so perfect. So me and my friends get in and paddle out. I'm not totally stupid though, we didn't go as deep as we usually did. We could still hear the distant shouts from the people wading in.

So we start to catch a few waves and we were pretty good, laughing and joking. I wasn't splashing around that much, just the normal, when I see this shadow a little way off. One thing you should know about me is that I love risk and danger, but only if it is me that could get hurt. I never risk other people's lives.

I yelled to my friends and pointed to where the shadow had been. They knew I'm not really an on edge, scare easily person so they listened to me and we all started to make our way in. Each of us concerned to get out of the water and to warn the other surfers of the maybe threat. I stopped for maybe three seconds to make sure there was no one further out than us and in that tiny amount of time about ten feet was put between me and my friends, what with the waves pushing them forward while I was fighting them to make sure people were safe.

That's when I saw the shadow for a second time, in front of me and a lot clearer than before. I could see the outline and it was exactly like a shark. I stayed pretty calm and just shouted to my friends that I was following them. I know it was stupid in the way of personal survival but still... So this thing is getting nearer and I clearly see what it is. A shark, about six and a half, seven foot long, bulky as hell. I could see the dorsal fin and back tail fin, it moved so fast and efficiently!

As you can imagine, I was so busy with the damn shark I forgot that waves don't just stop coming because a shark is about to attack you. I wasn't watching and got propelled towards the shark then under water. I looked up and saw the startling whit underbelly. I was so scared. I decided I wanted to be above water when it attacked me so pushed up as fast as I could.

The shark attacked, clamped down on my side. I didn't thrash around as such, I screamed and my friends heard me and saw what was happening. They all started paddling back to me as fast as they could. I started hitting it in its eyes and gills, its nose too. My board had been pulled away but I was the one carrying the knife that day so I only had my hands.

It held tight for a few seconds before letting go and swimming off slightly. My friends got to me and lifted me onto the longest board they had and took me back to shore. The shark didn't want to get in a fight with that many people and swan off." Bella was so pale. She wasn't crying but I could tell she was going to. So I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her to me and let her sob gently into my shirt.

Bella's P.O.V

As I told Edward of the most painful day of my life, I was reliving it in my head. I could still hear Sasha's screams and Thomas's yells, pleading for help from the people on shore... I tried to shake the sounds and memories. It didn't work all that well so I took my second option. I cried into Edward's shirt like there was no tomorrow.

A/N Hey guys! This story doesn't seem to be doing so well... any suggestions? Oh wait I said that at the start... Oh well please help with this predicament... XP

Love always,

Sammy

XxX


	5. Bam, did you just fall off the roof Oo

A/N Not really much to say. Thanks for the reviews! On with the chapter!

Chapter Five, Bam! Did you just fall off the roof?!

Bella's P.O.V

I only cried for five minutes but for me that was a long time. I had learnt a long time ago crying got you nothing and being able to turn off the tears at will was very helpful. When I finally stopped I didn't tell Edward right away. I was just felt so safe in his arms.

"I'm ok." I said quietly after a few moments of enjoying the feeling of Edward's arms around me.

"You sure? You really are an amazing woman Bella."

"I'm sure. And no I'm not, people have survived worse than me. I'm just thankful for being alive and kicking so to speak." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "We should be getting back." We only had ten minutes to try and navigate our way back to the top of the cliff, then get back to school.

"Yeah. Bella... Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's none of my business. Really."

"Tell me! Please?" I pouted slightly and he sighed.

"Bella... Do you... well do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." He breathed a sigh of relief. Thinking he had got away with it. "Why do you ask?" He groaned slightly.

"I was wondering if I was going to offend anyone if I, say, asked you to dinner with me on Friday." I blushed and looked at the ground.

"You wouldn't."

"Really, well then. Bella, would you come to dinner with me on Friday?" I blushed harder but couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"Yes, I'd love to." He laughed lightly.

"You make me so nervous when I'm around you Bella!" I laughed at his confession.

"That's funny, I could say the same thing about you!" He took a tentative hold of my hand as we walked up the beach. Not really in a hurry to get back to school. We were as good as late anyway.

Edward's phone rang, playing the first few notes from Young Cardinals by Alexisonfire.

"Hello?... Oh hey Alice..... No, we won't make it back on time.... You're a star little sis!... Thanks, ok bye." Edward flipped shut his phone and grinned at me. "Alice is going to cover for us, saying you were sick and so I took you home. We'll swing by school and get my car, then we could hang out if you want? Or I could just take you home... If you just want to be alone or something..."

"No, it'd be nice to hang out... Unless you want to enjoy your afternoon off?"

"Nah, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I thought about it and decided that we should try to maybe get back up the cliff before we made any other plans.

"Oh crap..." Edward groaned. We stood looking up at the sheer rock face in front of us. How the hell we got down so easily, I'll never know.

Edward's P.O.V

We stood at the bottom of the cliff for nearly ten minutes, trying to calculate a way up. Then, Bella started laughing. Full blown laughter, not some girly little giggle but the kind of laugh you can't help escaping you when you see someone fall on their butt and it is just too funny not to laugh at.

"What's so funny? From what I can see we're pretty stuck here..."

"I-It's just s-so fu-funny!" She gasped, clutching her sides. Watching her laugh and thinking about what was making her laugh... Well it made me laugh.

"B-Bella, you r-really are something, y-you know that?" I managed to gasp out between my laughing.

"Thank you. I do try." She grinned at me then tapped my arm lightly. "Come on, we could walk round the coast until we find a decent way up?"I nodded and we started to walk along the base of the cliff, just looking for a way up.

"How bout here?" I asked as I tested out a few foot holds at the base of the cliff.

"Sure, wherever you think we can get up..." After half an hour of carefully making our way up we finally reached the top.

"That took forever... how about we don't go down to that beach again?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"So where do you normally surf? I went on the internet and La Push looked like a pretty ok spot?" I felt the frown grow on my face at the thought of the last run in I'd had with the La Push DOGS!

"No, we can't surf there. They are major territorial.. It is a damn good spot though." Bella smirked.

"What they don't know can't hurt them. I've dealt with idiots who don't like sharing before." We started walking back towards school, talking and laughing. Just getting to know each other.

Bella's P.O.V 

My phone vibrated in my pocket and started to blast out Sound Of Madness and I smiled to myself, knowing that the ringtone meant one person. Bam. He was one of my best friends and famous! I didn't like him for his money though, him and the guys were just so funny to hang around with!

"Hey Bam! I have big news!" I squealed down the phone. I had a thought and put him on loud speaker, smiling at Edward. "Oh and I'm with my new friend, Edward, you're on loud speaker."

"BELLA HELP ME!!!" He yelled.

"Bam?! What's going on?"

"Jonny's here and now I'm on the roof and Jonny has a tennis ball launcher thing! I FEAR FOR MY LIFE! AND BALLS!" I laughed at him. "This is not funny! I'm freaking stuck! JONNY KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Oh calm down. Throw him the phone and let me deal with it."

"AGHHHH." I heard a lot of crashing, then silence, then a groan, then laughing. Oh crap. "Bam? BAM!"

"Ugh..."

"Bam, did you just fall off the roof?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! I'll come up as soon as I can! OK? Are you hurt?"

"Ha ha, come!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're fine. Can I speak to your mom please?"

"She's having a spaz attack so you might want to call back in an hour or so."

"Oh, ok, well I just wanted to let you know I was kicked out by Phil."

"What?! That son of a bitch! I have an excellent idea! You can come and live with me and the guys! It'll be so much fun!"

"Thanks for the offer but I moved back in with my dad, but we are still on for Mardi Gras yeah?"

"Hell yeah! Oh and spring break, don't worry, we'll pick you up!"

"Kay, now you need to get to the hospital and calm down April. See ya! Call me later yeah? I still need to talk to April and make sure she doesn't kill Phil..."

"Yeah sure, oh crap, everything is starting to spin." He hung up.

"That was Bam Magira wasn't it?" Asked Edward, slightly shell shocked. I nodded and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, we're pretty close, I'm the little sister he never had or really wanted." I grinned as we kept walking, I could see the school and car park again.

As sneakily as we could we got to Edward's and my cars, he agreed to follow me to my house and then I could drop off my truck and go to Edward's house.

The drive didn't take long and after putting my skateboard into the trunk of Edward's car we headed to his house, which by the way turned out to be a mansion.

"Wow." I gasped. The mansion was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Asked Edward quietly.

"Yeah, it's amazing! There's so much glass, really that is just a recipe for disaster when I'm around." I grinned at him and he chuckled.

"I think my mother Esme is home, well she said she would be." I nodded.

"Won't she be mad that we're skipping?" He smirked.

"Nah, she can never stay mad at me for long. I'm too handsome."

"Cocky too." I stuck my tongue out at him and got out the car before he could come back with some witty reply.

I followed Edward to the front door and hesitated slightly on the porch before Edward gestured for me to follow him inside.

"Esme?!" He called.

"Edward? Why are you home so early?" Asked a tall very beautiful woman as she walked through a door to the left. She gasped slightly when she saw me. "Oh hello dear, I'm Esme. Edward? Who's your friend?" I held my hand out.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here and I had a bit of a breakdown and Edward offered to come home early and make sure I was ok. I'm sorry I took him from his classes." She shook my outstretched hand and smiled.

"That's ok. Are you feeling better now dear?" Concern laced her voice, startling me. It had been a long time I'd had that from a motherly figure.

"Err, yes, thank you. Edward really helped."

"Yes, that does sound like my Edward, always so kind and helpful."

"Mo-m!" Edward moaned. I giggled at Edward's mock annoyance. I could see how much he loved Esme and he proved it by leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Would you two like something to eat? I have some brownies in the oven. You know how Emmett gets if you don't feed him sugary things." I laughed at the thought of that big and bulky Emmett sat in the kitchen eating brownies with his mom.

"Yeah, I'll have some. Bella?" I nodded.

"Yes please. I should probably call my dad... He's going to flip." I sighed and took out my phone.

"Hello, Charles Swan, Chief Of Police."

"Hey Cha- dad. It's Bella. I was just ringing to tell you that I'm at the Cullen's. We need to talk tonight, there's some stuff I need to tell you. I thought I could keep it all a secret, for a little while anyway but, can we talk tonight?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything ok Bells? I imagine whatever you have to tell me links into you not being in school? And which Cullen kid are you with?"

"I know dad, and yeah it does. I'm with Edward and Esme. What time are you going to be home?"

"About nine, we're having a bit of trouble with a new gang at the moment. Speaking of which I don't want you at home on your own when it's dark. The gang members have a bit of a grudge against me and everyone knows where I live, this is Forks after all." I laughed.

"Sure thing dad, I'll erm..." Esme reached out and took the phone off me.

"Hello Chief Swan! It's Esme Cullen, Bell is more than welcome to stay with us when you're not around until you get all this nonsense sorted out."

"Thank you Esme, that is very kind of you. Tell Bella I'll see her tonight when I get home."

"Will do, take care Chief Swan."

"You too, and please call me Charlie."

"Ok, goodbye Charlie." They both hung up and Esme handed me back my phone before ushering me and Edward into the homeliest kitchen I had ever seen in my life.

"So, Bella, have you ever surfed Scotland? England?" Asked Edward. I grinned and we spent the next hour or so chatting and eating brownies, Esme working around us, putting in her own thoughts and opinions every now and then.

"I'M HOME!" Yelled a loud, gruff voice. Emmett.

"Emmett, do you _have_ to be so loud?" Asked Esme desperately.

"Yes, yes I do. Do I smell brownies? Mom, you're the best! Oh hey Bella, Eddie." I giggled as Edward scowled.

"Don't. Call. Me. EDDIE!"

A/N So, another chapter completed, nothing to report. Crap I'm sure there was something but I can't remember what, oh well.

Lots Of Love,

Sammy ^^

xox


	6. Now can you grill me on this tomorrow?

A/N ... I'm going away for a week on Saturday so I'm trying to get a couple of chapters uploaded before I head out. There was something else but I forget so what can you do?

I don't own Twilight, well I own the book, well I borrowed it off my mate and forgot to give it back, but I don't own the idea of Twilight, if I did I wouldn't have to write fan fictions! ^^

Chapter Six, Now can you grill me on this tomorrow please?

Bella's P.O.V

It was half six and we were all sat round the big dining table, eating and purposefully calling Edward Eddie. Watching him get all frustrated was just too funny!

"Hey can you pass me the tacos, _Eddie._" Asked Emmett, grinning like a fool.

"Sure thing, _Emmie._" I giggled as Emmett scowled and pouted.

"OK, ok. We'll stop."

"Oh I don't know, _Emmie, _ I quite like the name _Eddie._"

"Oh really? Well then _Bellie,_ you go right ahead." I huffed.

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Hey Bella? You got any surf comps coming up?" Asked Rosalie. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have a pretty big one coming up in a few months. I have a few smaller ones coming up too. In fact I best get a flight booked to Hawaii. And I should clear it all up with Charlie, I'll have to miss quite a bit of school. Ah well. Oh I'll be missing school for Mardi Gras too. Bam has thi8s big cross country trip planned. I'm a little scared if I'm honest. Thank God I can rule out the possibility of having to share a camper van with them. He never does something more than once."

"You're going to Mardi Gras?!" Asked Esme, shocked.

"Well, yeah. Bam and the guys will look after me." I shrugged and felt myself blush under their scrutiny.

"But won't there be a lot of alcohol and, well, flashing?" I blushed even more at the question.

"Yeah... But I won't drink and I defiantly won't be flashing anyone." If my face got any redder, I could be Rudolf's twin. That is not a good thing.

"Well good."

"Hey mom? Can I go with Bella to Mardi Gras?" Asked Emmett.

"We'll see." Replied Esme. I highly doubted he'd be allowed though, just by the look on Esme's face. I mouthed sorry and she just rolled her eyes smiling.

"So... Can you introduce me to Bam?" Asked Rose Eagerly. Alice nodded and started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Sure. I'm going to go visit him soon. He just fell off a roof, that means a hospital and THAT means wheelchair wars, seriously fun. No way am I missing out on that. You can come with if you want. I was going to set off on the Friday and get back late Sunday."

"That would be so cool. Thanks Bella."

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't been subjected to one of their, schemes."

We spent the rest of the night watching T.V and talking about our lives, well, the happy version where I wasn't attacked by a shark and didn't have an evil cow for a mother. At half past eight me and Edward decided to head back to mine.

We got there at five to nine as Edward didn't actually break any speed limits for fear of my father coming back from his shift. The house was in darkness and Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

"Your dad isn't back yet. I should wait with you till he gets back."

"Ok, come on in." I fiddled with the lock and finally got it open, flicking the hall light on as I went. "You want a drink?"

"If you're having one." He grinned at me as I pulled out the large bottle of Pepsi and two glasses. A branch hit the side of the house lightly and I must have jumped ten feet into the air. Edward laughed at me.

"Scared of things that go bump in the night Bella?" I just growled at him.

"No, just trees." Ok, that sounded tougher in my head.

"Trees, Bella?"

"Yes trees now leave me alone and drink your Pepsi!" I huffed and passed him the glass with the can inside. I looked at the clock. Ten past nine.

"I'm sure he is just running a little late. It's not time to worry yet." His words reminded me of the classic book, To Kill A Mockingbird. I hadn't read that one in a while.

The phone rang, waking me from my thinking. I rushed to answer it and ran into the table, my bone bouncing off it with a crack. I ignored the pain and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, are you ok? Is there someone with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Edward dropped me off and you weren't home yet so he said he'd wait with me till you got here. What's going on dad?"

"Ok, I'm sorry Bella but I'm not going to be home for a while yet. We just found a drugs factory. It's going to take hours to finish all the paperwork. Do you, do you think Edward would mind staying with you till I get home? I'm sorry, I know you wanted to talk to me and you've only been here for a little while but it's not always like this. I swear."

"It's ok dad. We can talk later and I'll ask Edward." I put my hand over the receiver and asked Edward if he thought it would be ok if he stayed until my dad got home. He said he would and I relayed the answer to Charlie.

"Ok, well I could be a few hours so make sure Edward rings his folks. Bye Bells."

"Bye dad." We hung up and I told Edward to ring his parents.

"Hey mom. No I'm fine, Bella is too. I was just letting you know I could be a while, Charlie isn't home yet so I'm going to wait with Bella. So I'll see you a little later. Ok?"

"Thanks, see you later, love you." Edward hung up and passed the phone back to me.

"So... You want to watch a movie?" I asked, already getting some micro popcorn out. Charlie had stocked out the kitchen as soon as he knew I was coming.

"Sure. What you got?" I led him into the lounge where I had set up my DVD collection last night.

"Take your pick. I've seen them all and will watch most of them again." Edward nodded and made a B-line to the shelves.

I went back into the kitchen and got the pop corn, breathing in the enticing smell of butter and sugar. I poured it all into a big bowl and went back to the lounge.

"You picked something?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, bringing my legs up too.

"How about Pirates Of The Caribbean? The first one?" I nodded.

"Sounds good. Jonny Dep is just so good as a pirate." Edward laughed and sat next to me, pressing play on the remote.

Somewhere near the middle, the front door opened.

"Bells?" Called Charlie.

"In here dad!" I called back.

"Hey Bella, Edward." My dad nodded and smiled slightly to Edward.

"Chief Swan. I should probably get going now you're home. See you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I said, Charlie grunted in goodbye.

"I'm pretty tired Dad, will I see you in the morning?"

"I don't think so." He sighed. "This is going to take a long time to sort out I'm afraid." I nodded.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow night then. Night Dad." I waved slightly and headed upstairs, thoughts of My new friends, one bronze haired model specifically.

Edward's P.O.V

As I drove home, I didn't feel the need to break the speed limit, that for one was strange, the other strange thing was the fact that I couldn't think of anything else but Bella. She was so unlike any other girl I had ever met. I honestly don't think she put on any kind of act and that was amazing, how she managed to be like she was. So confident and fearless. Simply amazing.

My phone started to ring and I slowed down a little more to answer it. I really didn't want to have to go to hospital because I had trouble concentrating and drove into a tree. Emmett would take the piss for years for that.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey bro, I thought I was the psychic one?" She said jokingly. Alice had always seemed to have a bit of a sixth sense on things. Never bet against her. We all learnt that the hard way.

"Yes, caller ID is a very mystical thing. Don't tell my secrets to Madam Futerez though, she's been after my tricks for years." Alice laughed down the phone.

"Are you heading home soon. Me and Jazz are tired and Esme and Carlisle have already gone to bed."

"Sorry Alice, you can go to bed, I'll be home in a few, I'm turning into the drive now."

"OK, well I might as well wait up for you now anyway. See ya in a minute."

"Yeah." I hung up and focused on not driving into the ditch at the side of the road.

I pulled into the garage and locked my baby behind me, sighing as I stroked it gently across the hood. Man I love my car.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as she ran to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Alice!"I imitated her and she pouted.

"So... Bella huh?" She smirked.

"I'm tired Alice, yes, she is amazing, yes I like her. Now can you grill me on this tomorrow please?" I pleaded, she sighed but nodded, letting go of me and walking into the house. I followed her and when I got to my room, fell down on my bed.

I kicked my shoes, socks and jeans off before throwing them over to the corner of my room, they were soon followed by my shirt. I glanced at my clock and saw it was gone twelve in the morning and I was so very tired. I was asleep in minutes.

A/N Yeah, a shorter chapter but a chapter none the less.

Love Sammy ^^

Xox.


	7. Now to go face the bitch

A/N Yeah it's been a while but I've just been writing my other fan fics… Anyway, read and review please! XD

Chapter seven,

Bella's P.O.V

The next morning a rare miracle occurred. I was woken by a thin ray of light streaming in from my window. Not a bad way to wake up on a Thursday morning. Shame about the whole school thing. Then another thought hit me. Tomorrow was Friday. Tomorrow I was going to go see Bam. Tomorrow was my date with EDWARD CULLEN!!!

I got dressed quickly in a checked shirt, open with a black Fox T-shirt underneath. I put on a pair of long skate shorts and looked myself over in the full length mirror hanging on my wall. I took a deep breath and lifted my shirt slightly so that a little bit of my scar was showing.

The feelings and emotions came rushing back. I forced myself to look for a whole twelve seconds before I pulled my shirt down fast and composed myself. This little ritual was like my therapy. I did it when I felt up to it or as a bit of a self harming thing I guess… I tried to last a few seconds longer each time.

I grabbed a pop tart for breakfast and sat down for two minutes with my dad. Time to let the cat out of the bag.

"So, well I'm really crap at" Charlie cut me off.

"Watch your language." I grinned and said sorry.

"Ok I'm not really good at all this kind of c- stuff. You know what? I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm a famous surfer. I've been travelling the world entering comps and stuff for years. I have a lot of comps coming up which will mean a lot of time of school but it is really important not just to me but my future as well. My friends are relying on me. Speaking of which one of them fell off a roof yesterday and I said I'd go visit him this weekend, I was thinking I'd head out Friday night and get back late Sunday? I'm going to go now and let you have a think about it. Bye dad!"

In ran for the door but, well, I ran _into _the door… It hurt like a bitch.

"Bella, I know. I've seen you on the T.V. I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready. This weekend in fine. I heard from my sources that you haven't really had much of a parental presence for a long time and I imagine you grew up pretty fast. I'm not happy with you missing so much school so I'm going to propose a little deal. If by the first comp you want to head out to, your grades are mostly B's with at least one A and no more than two C's or lower… You can miss all the school you need to." I nodded at Charlie's generosity.

"Thank you dad. It really means a lot to me. Oh and this weekend? I will have to get a plane. Bam lives in Pennsylvania." Charlie just shook his head.

"Should have know." He muttered. "Ok, I'll see you tonight Bells. Oh and I'm going to be late, again. I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Duty calls. I don't mind. I'm pretty proud actually." His eyes shined and I could tell I had made his day.

"Bye Bells. Be safe."

"You too." I followed Charlie out and grabbed my skateboard. I couldn't be bothered with driving today. I wanted the wind in my hair and the pressure of concentrating or falling and maybe cracking my skull open. Yes that happened once. OK twice.

It took a little longer to get to school but I had left with plenty of time so I wasn't even late. I was early. Probably the first time ever!

I spotted the silver Volvo and its owner leaning calmly against it. I skidded to a halt in front of him and smiled.

"Hey." I said, pulling off my helmet. I didn't bother with knee or elbow pads unless I was in the bowl or something but you know what they say, brain cells die easily and if I'm honest I can't afford to be killing them off.

"Hey. How are you today?"

"Good. Spoke to Charlie this morning. Turns out he knows about the surfing and if I can keep my grades at a decent level he's happy for me to miss a bit of school and compete. Oh he is ok with this weekend too. You going to come with??" I asked.

"I am not missing an opportunity to meet Bam Magira. Will the rest of the jackass crew be there?" His eyes had started to glow in an excited way.

"Probably." I shrugged. "I can't say for sure though. I'll ring Ryan tonight and ask him. I should probably ring April too. And Bam to check that it's cool for us to crash at his place. Oh and to see if he's dead or not."

"Fair enough. I guess I'm not taking you out for dinner on Friday now?" He nudged my side and said it jokingly but I could see a tiny hint of disappointment cloud his beautiful features. Maybe. Why? I wasn't all that pretty or amazing…

"I was thinking of flying through the night so we could still go out." I said. _Oh no! What if was just using that as an excuse to get out of going to dinner with me?!?_ Came that annoying voice of reason and logic. "Unless you changed your mind about going out with me…" I rushed out.

"NO!" I was taken aback slightly with the force he said it. "I mean, I'm looking forward to taking you out. It'll be fun." He looked so sure on the fact and his smile was so contagious there was going to be a pandemic soon.

"Yeah, it will." I smiled shyly up at him. What the hell is going on? Since when can't I hold my own against guys?? A well. Some little part of me gave in. Who gives a damn when it's Edward Cullen. _Too true my clever self! _

"Hey sexy! How'd you like to come to mine after school and suck me off?!" Yelled some pimple infested greasy kid. I walked right up to him, swinging my hips and pouting like the best of the sluts out there.

"Err…" I acted like I was just teasing. "NO!" I yelled in his face. I kicked him in the balls and punched him in the nose. Blood spurted out and my knuckles immediately started to hurt.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!"

"You bastard! Your nose broke my hand! Why'd you get your face in the way of my fist!?!" He looked at me incredibly before tears started to crawl down his face and he ran away to the little boys room. I huffed and turned to see Edward, mouth wide open and his eyebrows disappeared to his hairline. His totally hot hairline, just to let you know.

"That…That was… SO SEXY!" I laughed as he spun me around.

"Why thank you! My hand really hurts now though." I frowned at the slight swelling and redness around my knuckles. Damn idiots with really hard faces.

"We should get you an ice pack for the swelling." I nodded and let him drag me to the nurses office.

"So where are the others?" I asked as I waited for the nurse to activate the ice pack.

"Late. Again. I must admit, I was eager to see you so decided to come down a little earlier." He smiled like he was a small child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Nice to see I made an impression." I said.

He got real close to my ear and whispered to quietly I wasn't sure I'd heard him. "Oh you did. A lasting one at that." The feeling of his minty toothpaste breath drifting over my skin made me shiver. He smirked at that. Smug bastard.

"Well good." I said against his jaw. He wasn't the only one who could be a tease. "Maybe I can make it last even longer." I let my lips graze his skin oh so softly before jumping off the plastic bed and grabbing the ice pack from the nurse. I ran from the room and slipped into the girls bathroom when I heard him call my name.

I couldn't help but giggle when I heard him outside the door.

"So you're in the girls bathroom then?" His low and amazingly husky voice came through the door.

"Maybe." I whispered before slipping into one of the cubicles. Just like I thought he would he came through the door. He immediately opened the door to the stall I was in and grinned at me somewhat evilly.

"What do we have here?" He asked in mock confusion.

"You tell me." Yes, you go ahead and be in awe of my come back skills.

"We have a amazing woman. Intelligent," He took a step towards me. "feisty," And another. "and drop."Another. "Dead." Another. "Gorgeous." He was so close to me I could smell his manly scent that guys have and the hint of deodorant and shower gel.

He leaned in ever so slightly and I found myself doing the same. That seemed to be the only invitation he needed and soon his lips were on mine. They moved softly, not once trying to stick his tong down my throat.

He pulled back so that just our noses were touching, and then only the tinniest amount. I looked into his eyes and he looked right back. Most guys couldn't make eye contact with me.

I'm not going to say we fell in love there and then because let's face it, that only happens in cheesy movies. No, we just grinned at each other.

Edward stepped back and offered me his hand. "Shall we?" He asked in a totally fake but totally hot English accent.

"We shall." I replied, taking his hand as he led us out of the bathrooms. He checked to make sure the hallway was clear before we walked out and back to the car park.

The others had arrived by the time we walked out into the sunshine. I had missed the sun so much! Alice waved madly and the others just held up their hands in that still wave that everyone seems to now.

"Hey guys!" Alice looked purposefully at our still intertwined hands and smirked. "You've only know each other what, a day?" She asked.

"Well, I've never been a patient person. Besides, you never know what might happen tomorrow so you might as well enjoy today." I'd tried to live like that ever since the accident and I had been a lot happier because of it.

"Wise words from Bella!" Called Emmett, then proceeding to rip me from Edward and crush me in a bear hug.

"I'm a very wise person. I can't breathe Emmett." I choked out. He grinned before placing me on the ground again. Then he mused my hair so I punched his arm. I was so at ease with them all. That wasn't really an abnormality for me though. I was pretty good at making friends.

"We should get to class. What do you have first Bella?" Asked Jasper. He was a fairly quite person but he seemed cool.

"Ugh, Chem." I groaned when I realised who that meant. "Another hour of that bitchy slut!" Just the thought made me shiver. Another thought hit me. "I'm going to end up hitting her. If she bad mouths you again I will not be held responsible for my actions." I warned them. One hand on my hip the other pointing at them each in turn. They all nodded in understanding.

"Just don't get in trouble yeah?" Said Emmett.

"What I'd do is try to hold off until she's alone and then get her otherwise she'll have all her little followers to back her up." Advised Rose. I grinned.

"Good plan."

"Although," She went on. "you will have us for back up, me and Alice can be pretty feisty when we want to be."

"Cool, well we should all get going. I hope I don't have to sit next to her again. Her perfume gave me a head ache yesterday." They all laughed before we went our separate ways. Edward did give me a small kiss goodbye though. Aww.

_Now to go face the bitch._ I thought with a mental sigh and shrug off my shoulders.

"Oh well would you, like, look at who it is!" Jessica officially sounded like a constipated pig.

"Is there a constipated pig in here somewhere? Oh sorry, I think it might be you. Opps." I smiled and shrugged, taking a seat on the other side of the room to her.

"Shut it Swan! You think you're so, like, great just because your, like, in with the Cullens. Edward's only trying to get in your pants though. You're nothing more than a slut! Slutty Swan!" I sighed.

"That is so, like, original. You are so clever Jessica!" I faked amazement.

"Thanks Bella! It's good to see that you spotted the error of your ways. You can come shopping with me tonight and carry all my bags to make it up to me." My mouth dropped open. Was she for real??

"It's called sarcasm babe, no way do I want to be anywhere near you!" I laughed as she turned scarlet before huffing. She threw herself down on her chair and tried to regain her composure.

I didn't have any more, erm mishaps, with her for the rest of the lesson. Although, she did glare at me as I walked past her on the way out. I smiled back like the cheery person I am and skipped down the corridor to my next class.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, in fact the rest of that day was. At lunch me and Edward made plans to go check out the surf spots at La Push after school and the others decided to join us. Alice and Rose to mainly soak up the very few rays they could before heading off late Friday night. They were all excited to meet Bam. Me? I was just looking forward to seeing them all again. It had been too long. And by that I mean it had been a couple of months.

I was waxing my board in the back of my red Chevy when the Cullens pulled up. I smiled and waved slightly before looking back out across the sea. No murk, no drop offs and no river mouths for a good fifteen miles in either direction.

"You ready to get in there and show us how it's done?" Asked Emmett teasingly. I smirked in reply, grabbing my board and jogging down onto the sand.

I was soon followed by the guys who followed me into the water. The girls followed after, laying towels on the pale sand.

I felt the amazing thrill of adrenaline as I paddled under my first big wave. I couldn't help a dry come out of my mouth when I re-surfaced. A good cry.

I saw a wave, well a lump of water really, but it was getting bigger. It was going to be one killer of a wave. I turned and pushed towards shore, trying to time it so I would be in the perfect position when the wave hit.

_Paddle, one two three four five six. Turn check, keep going. Seven eight. _

I felt the wave at the edges of my feet.

_Push and jump. _

I was on my feet, ready for the wave which was already on me. I got up some speed with the wave pushing me, then I swerved and grinded across the top. If I'm honest I showed off a little after that. Doing some impressive moves and throwing in some tricks I hadn't really mastered yet. Luckily I only screwed up on a couple of them.

The sun began to set and the ocean had this amazing orange glow, as if it was on fire. I paddled further out, past all the waves. I went to the place that all surfers go to think, just past the break, gentle currents rocking me softly. The others were still surfing. I saw them head in, towards the girls. Edward tried to come over to me but I smiled and waved him to shore.

He smiled back and went in. I was thankful for the few moments alone to think. I had a quick look round. I could see a shoal of silver fish a little way off. They were swimming happily which was a god sign that I was safe from a shark attack for the time being.

I thought about everything that was going on, what had gone on before and what I hoped would go on in the future. Some thoughts were depressing and some were happy. I was thrilled by the life I had lived so far and was excited about my future. Ok, some things were a little uncertain at the moment and it was unclear if I would be able to go surf somewhere out on a whim just because someone had told me it was a good spot. I missed that about surfing.

After about half an hour I decided to paddle on in, the scared looks the others were giving me were becoming more and more frequent.

I felt something on my leg and freaked out. Whatever it was grabbed my leg and I kicked out madly. Some tall guy with long black hair and tan skin came out of the water laughing. He was followed by about ten others who were laughing too.

"Sorry if I scared you." He didn't sound sorry at all. If anything he sounded smug. "Now get out of our sea little girl." I still wasn't over the shock but that sentence sobered me up pretty damn quick.

"You total fucking dick wad prick!" I yelled. "You fucking shit faced pussy eating jerk!" My voice was not a girly screech. It was low and menacing, even to my own ears. "I'll fucking kill you if you ever do that again!"

"Well if you wasn't surfing _my _spot then I wouldn't have had to." He sneered.

"Oh shut up. Who did you shag to make claims like that? I'll surf wherever the fuck I want. So piss off." I was now in a foul mood. Think pregnant woman who is somehow on and is taking hormone enhancers. Then you're getting Luke warm.

"Shut up yourself bitch. Girls can't surf for shit anyway!" The guys were next to me now.

"Chill man, we're leaving now anyway." Said Edward. I laughed.

"Well I _was _leaving but now, well, I'm not so sure." I looked the big guy right in the eye and smirked. "I'm not afraid of you, you know. You think I haven't dealt with idiots like you? The way you're talking to me? It's just plain disrespectful! As far as I've seen of the beaches around here, this is the only real safe one. One that doesn't attract sharks. So, here's what's going to happen. I'm. Going. To Surf. Here. And I'll do it whenever I want to. OK?"

"Ugh! Another fake surfer afraid of _fish_!" I growled at him. And yanked up my rash vest.

" _Fish _can grow pretty big teeth, wouldn't you say?" I snarled at him. He gasped and backed up.

"You still can't surf here. This is our spot." I roared and launched myself off my board. I landed on the jerk, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to drag him under.

We were both under the water, being battered by the waves above us. I scrambled to the surface and took a long lungful of air. Jerk did the same, just a few seconds after me. So I punched him. Hard. Blood spurted out of his nose. The second guy today. I thought to myself.

I gasped as I realised that the blood was trailing into the water.

"Another fool getting his face in the way of my fist!" I yelled before jumping back onto my board and beginning to paddle back to shore. Dry land. Safety. The guys were beside me until my board got caught by an unsuspected wave, throwing me forward so that I was close enough to the shore to stand up and pull my board behind me.

Emmett congratulated my right hook, Jasper looked at my wrist, Alice and Rose stressed about me and Edward ranted about the La Push dogs. The dogs in question skulked away after been shamed like they had.

It was fully dark by the time I got home. Edward stayed with me till Charlie got home, which wasn't long, then he went home and I went to bed. I was so tired, the blood that seeped into the ocean kept floating around my head, infesting my thoughts and poisoning my dreams. I didn't sleep well that night.

A/N Are you all looking forward to tomorrow? I know I am! Bella's date and a night with the jackass crew. Fun times ahead people! And that's just the next chapter!

Lots of love and hugs,

Sammy ^.^

xox


	8. If looks could kill and roads could die…

When I woke the next morning I didn't feel very rested. I considered just… not going into school. Then I thought 'Hey, it's Friday… SHIT IT'S FRIDAY!' All of them lovely nerves about my date with Edward swarmed me and I was a wreck by the time I left the house.

I stumbled down the pathway to my car and it took me three tries to get the key in the ignition. Why I was so nervous I didn't know. He was just a guy. I decided that my best chance of survival would be to pretend he wasn't the sexiest guy I had ever seen. _So are you going to rip out your eyes now or when you get to school? _Came that snide, but smart, voice in my head.

"Oh shut up." I hissed at the road in front of me. If looks could kill and roads could die…

I pulled into the parking lot and did a scan of the cars already there. Great, the silver Volvo was there. I didn't even have a few seconds to gather myself together before the form of Edward leaning against his car hit me. He must of saw me pull in because he waved and began to walk over after grabbing his backpack from the passenger side and locking the door.

I managed to wave back and get out of my car as well without falling which was a small miracle, then again, I'd take whatever I could that day.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, great actually. You?" So I lied, shoot me.

"Good, we still on for tonight?" I smiled.

"Yeah. We still on for Bam's?" He smiled back.

"Yeah, Emmett hasn't talked about anything else." I laughed, imagining Emmett deciding what to pack.

"Cool, what did you get up to last night?" The conversation flowed easily, Edward recounted the tale of Alice and Emmett playing dance mat for three hours straight as a bet and I listened, laughing and occasionally adding something. I was starting to feel more at ease.

Ten minutes later Emmett and Alice pulled in at speed. They must have been racing, I thought. I was right.

"ALICE! I WANT A REMATCH!" Yelled Emmett as he slammed his jeeps door.

"Nope, I won square and fair!"

"You got it the wrong way round."

"No, I like saying it like that."

"Well it's wrong!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

They went at it like that all the way over to us, then all the way through our greetings, and through the whole of first period, texting each other. It was hilarious, they finally called a truce at break time.

"Thank God for that. I don't think I could take much more." Groaned Rose. I laughed and nodded my agreement.

"So are you all packed for tonight?" I asked. They all nodded eagerly.

"I've had to pay for extra baggage though, they wouldn't let me take more than ten suitcases on so… I saw no other solution." I stared at Alice, rather stunned.

"Alice, we're going for a weekend, not a year. This will be very informal, probably-only-have-enough-time-to-change-underwear kind of trip. You don't need that much." I informed her. She looked horrified.

"What about time to do my hair, make-up?"

"You don't need it for what we'll be doing. Have you ever actually _seen _viva la bam? Jackass? They're like that on and off camera. They don't act." Alice just waved my comment away.

"I'll find time, don't worry." I rolled my eyes.

"Well now you've put my mind at ease…" Edward sniggered next to me then sighed and put his hand firmly on my knee, not like that, unfortunately.

"Stay calm Bella." He murmured to me. I followed his eyes and saw why he was telling me to be calm. I could feel my eyes turning red and hear myself growl.

In front of me were the school sluts, all dressed as slutty, exaggerated version of me. Some were skaters and the rest surfers. It made me cringe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. They giggled.

"Hey Eddie." Lauren chirped… like a vulture. "What do you think of my new outfit?" She did a little twirl, feeling herself up while she was at it. Everyone on the table cringed.

"It looks like your mom cant wash clothes properly." Lauren just laughed.

"Mommy doesn't wash the clothes silly, the maid does." Edward just looked at her.

"Did you want something?" He prompted after a second.

"I wanted to know if you like having fun." He looked confused, bless him.

"Well, yeah, course I do." I decided to step in before he totally dug himself a grave he couldn't get out of.

"Although I don't think he likes the kind of fun you're offering him sweetie." She just glared at me.

"What would you know about what he likes?" She spat.

"The only guys that like you're idea of fun are sex depraved desperadoes who don't really care if they knock you up or their dick falls off coz of all your nasty skank diseases." I pointed at Edward, who looked disgusted, the penny had obviously dropped. "Does he look like that guy?"

"No." She said, I cut her off before she could continue.

"No he doesn't so that answers your question doesn't it. No run along, and take them lot with you!" I gestured to my shoddy look-alikes.

"Thanks Bella. Why I didn't see her motives I don't know." He shook his head and I laughed.

"I'd say something to make you feel better but, well, you're a dumb ass!" I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out my phone. I had three txt messages waiting for me.

_Bam: Bunk off school and come see me already! I'm out of grapes ;p go on, ask why, you know you want to. _

_Vito: Bring Bam more grapes! And pizza, and a kebab, never mind I want them now I'll go. See you tonight. _

_April: Don't bunk off school Bella. Just, hurry! They are driving me mental and Bam's being released tomorrow. Love you sweetie. _

I laughed at the txt, Vito is such a fat slob, he is pretty nice to me though, considering how he is with everyone else. I showed my phone to the guys and Emmett actually squealed.

"I am so fucking excited!" I rolled my eyes.

"You best not show me up Emmett or I swear to God I'll tell Bam you're a lame geek who hates skaters." Emmett's eyes widened. "Yeah bitch."

I txt them all back telling them I'd be there early tomorrow morning and telling Bam I didn't want to know under any circumstances. The mental images of all the reasons why he might not have any more grapes made me shiver. He didn't listen though and a few seconds later he txt me back, curiosity killed the cat and also made me laugh my ass off.

_Bam: We chewed them up and spit them at people xp_ I showed the guys and Alice cringed.

"Will they do that kind of thing to us?" She asked, Jasper had put a hand round her shoulder reassuringly.

"Erm, if I say no will you at least try to believe my epic lie?"

"Yes."

"Well then no they will all be the most perfect gentlemen."

"Man I can't wait to meet the guys!" Sighed Em, totally like a little fan boy.

"I can't wait to go beat the crap out of Johnny for making Bam fall off a roof." I said, picking at the food in front of me.

"What time are we flying out?" Asked Emmett, I looked at him.

"You seriously don't know?" He shook his head. How the hell he remembered to breathe was beyond me. "Midnight. I'll meet you at the airport at about eleven ok?" They all nodded apart from Edward who just grinned at me, he sort of hadn't told the others we were going out tonight, which honestly didn't bother me.

The rest of the afternoon flew by and way too soon I was standing in front of my mirror trying desperately to decide what to wear. We were going to dinner so it had to be something a little dressy, maybe a dress! I chose my little red sundress, sexy yet still quite casual so I didn't feel all that uncomfortable in it. I threw on some simple make up and was out the door, skateboard in hand. I decided to dump it though, it was mostly uphill to the Cullen place.

I knocked on the door, I was an hour early and Edward was supposed to be picking me up, for the first time I started to doubt coming over early. Alice answered the door, surprised to see me.

"Hey Bella, I thought we were meeting you at the airport, at eleven. And I thought you said this was a casual thing! If you're going in that dress well I need to rethink all my packing!" I laughed and shook my head at her panic.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm just here for Edward and I will be wearing jeans and a T to fly out in ok?" She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Why you here for Edward anyway?" She asked, I felt myself blush a little but was saved by Edward.

"I'm taking Bella out. I was supposed to pick her up at seven." He gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I got bored waiting. It was get here early or go surfing and probably not turn up at all." He smirked.

"So you chose a date with me over surfing?"

"It was a tough decision. I was going to surf but Charlie said it was cruel to stand you up."

"Oh really now?" I nodded, about to say something else witty and smart when I was interrupted by one small, loud pixie.

"WHAT! You're going out tonight and not one of you told me?" I suddenly found myself very, very afraid of Alice. Her eyes were narrowed to dark slits and her mouth was in a firm, straight line. I jumped behind Edward.

"Please don't let her kill me." I pleaded.

"I-I'll protect you." He stuttered. Then Alice growled and Edward changed his mind. "On second thought, screw that, every man for themselves!" Then he ran away. I followed him with Alice not two steps behind, screeching about how she couldn't believe we hadn't told her blah de blah.

I skidded into the lounge where Rose and Emmett were watching TV, they barely glanced at me.

"Hey Bella." Said Emmett.

"Bye Bella." Said Rose as I ran out. I was scared that this was apparently not a unusual thing to happen in the Cullen household but I didn't stop to ask. Apparently my blood was what Alice wanted, not Edward's, which by the way I think is highly unfair.

A/N I know it's been months and months but please understand, I've had a lot going on and will have more crap to deal with in the coming months and I could really use your understanding. Thanks guys…

Love always,

Sammy

xxx


End file.
